User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Followed With Hadrian's Deal (A blog story)
Jesse was led outside the palace, and was instructed to go back to the village. Fueled with panic and urgency, she bolted away, stumbling on the path as she neared. Ignoring the freezing cold that numbed her face, she ran faster, through the gates, and past buildings. Sliding to turn a corner, she saw her friends. She sped up even more, nearly slipping. "Jesse? You're OK!" Ivor exclaimed, smiling. Jesse slowed to a stop, too exhausted at the moment to talk. After a moment's pause, she spoke. "Hadrian has Axel and Olivia." "WHAT?!" All of her friends stared at Jesse, panic on their expressions. She knew exactly who would hate to hear the news she had next, but they had to hear it. "Hadrian offered me a deal. He said he'd let you all go home," Jesse paused a second due to guilt, "if I lost and went to the mines in your place." Everyone froze. "You didn't take it, didn't you?" Petra asked. Jesse didn't need to say a word, her face revealed it all. She didn't meet their gaze, she just stared at the snow covered bricks. "I would never have let you do this!" Petra exclaimed, pacing around Jesse. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..." Harper said, shock on her face. Lukas and Ivor were silent, mainly because they were a bit afraid of Petra. Finally, Lukas spoke. "Come on, Petra, Jesse probably feels bad enough as it is," he said, stepping forward. "I did it to save you guys, this is what this has all been about!" Jesse cried, hoping to calm Petra down. Her words seem to get to the irate female. Petra calmed down a bit. "But, Jesse, you'll be trapped, probably forever!" Lukas exclaimed. Jesse gave him a sad look. "At least I know you guys will be safe," she said, smiling lightly, she then walked inside, sensing none of them really wanted to talk with her around at the moment. She went to her dorm room and sat at her bed, thinking. -- Facemeat shoved her into the arena of "The Walls". Jesse had nothing but dirt in her section. She had been planning on using what she had to beat the other opponents, her friends having attempted to convince her to the other night, but with nothing, she tossed that notion aside. She calmly waited for the walls to fall. Once they did, she stood up. The purple team noticed her, and went for her. Jesse stared at them, and allowed them to slash her with their swords, not even exclaiming in pain. She heard Hadrian commenting on it. Finally, the last of her health was taken and she died. Reappearing in the respawn zone, she heard the cries of her friends from the area they had been watching. She didn't do anything. She just waited until Hadrian came and took her outside, showing her Axel, Olivia, Ivor, Petra, and Lukas. She didn't meet their gazes. She was allowed to watch them all go back to their world, and at the last second, she looked at all of them. Like her, they were crying. Tears streamed down their faces, and only Axel, Petra, and Ivor could really meet her gaze. Jesse watched them get shoved into the home portal, and then she turned away. She never saw them again. She spent eternity in the mines, digging, mining, working. She heard that one time, one of the people who patrolled the area spotted her friends trying to rescue her. But they were taken away again. Hadrian enjoyed using Jesse in the games, not as a competitor, but as a fighter. Sometimes, he'd take her out of the mines and force the competitors to battle her. It was only when these competitors were too troublesome. She'd taken out every single one. She still heard rumors that if she hadn't been pulled into Hadrian's deal, she'd have won the games. Jesse didn't care though. Without her friends, what did it matter? She was stuck here, no way out. It didn't matter. Category:Blog posts